The First Day Together in Africa
by What If Incorporated
Summary: This story takes place after the end of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Melman and Gloria, having admitted their feelings for each other, are now a couple. What will they decide to do on the first day they spend together in Africa? Melman x Gloria


In case you didn't read the summary, I would once again like to remind everyone that this story takes place after Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa so if you have not seen the movie yet, there are some spoilers about the end of the movie. This also happens to be the first rated M story for Madagascar so don't read it if it bothers you. Other than that, I hope you enjoy. :3 Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

The warm African sun rose over the horizon and birds chirped as they woke and left their nests in search of food. The sun's light beamed down on the surroundings, everything aside from a secluded clearing that was surrounded by large, tall acacia trees. In the clearing there was a male giraffe and a female hippo lying beside each other, unfazed by the brightening light of the coming day. His spotted yellow and brown pelt contrasted with her smooth, gray and less furry skin in the few rays of sunshine that managed to make it through the shelter of the trees above. A cool breeze swept along the trees and caused the giraffe to stir.

He lifted his head slowly then yawned lightly, not wanting to wake up the hippo at his side, and looked down with a soft smile. The hippo looked so peaceful as she slept and the giraffe was content for the moment with watching her and feeling her side pressed lightly to his. After a short while, the hippo stirred as well and blinked sleepily before gazing up at the giraffe. She saw the giraffe's smile and she returned it.

"Good morning Melman." The hippo said in a gentle voice. The giraffe smiled even wider at the hippo's mentioning of his name. Somehow, any time he heard her voice, he always felt so happy. He slowly leaned his head down until his face was just about level to hers then he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head, causing her to giggle with delight.

"Good morning to you too, Gloria," Melman echoed in a voice just as gentle. Gloria smiled brightly and brought her paws up to the sides of Melman's face then gently brought his head closer and kissed the top of his nose. He blushed softly under his fur in response.

"Did you sleep well?" Gloria casually asked. Melman chuckled softly as he thought of all they had been through in their most recent adventure. Crash landing in Africa, himself becoming a witch doctor among giraffes, Gloria dating Moto Moto, him finding out that he is going to die of some unknown disease which led him volunteer to be sacrificed to bring water back, Gloria stopping him just time and last but not least, the two of them finally admitting how they feel about each other. He enjoyed that last bit most of all.

"I did actually. I think I rather needed it after everything." Melman replied. Gloria laughed softly and nuzzled her nose against his.

"A lot has happened since we crash landed in Africa hasn't it?" Gloria mused. Melman nodded and smiled brightly.

"Out of everything that happened here, I'm so glad that we finally happened." Melman gently kissed Gloria's lips. Gloria blushed softly and returned the gentle kiss before pulling away slowly and letting her brown eyes meet Melman's green ones.

"I love you, Melman." Gloria whispered. Melman's gaze softened and he nuzzled her softly.

"I love you too, Gloria." Melman echoed softly. Gloria smiled and hugged his neck gently. Melman smiled happily in response.

"What would you like today?" Melman asked lightly. Gloria giggled lightly then traced lines between the brown spots on Melman's pelt.

"How about a swim?" Gloria prompted with a flirty bat of her eyelashes. Melman simply nodded then got up. Gloria got up as well and began walking. Melman followed at her side.

* * *

Once the pair arrived at secluded lake, Gloria smiled up at Melman, running a paw down one of his legs.

"Well here we are." Gloria said with a smile. Melman nodded.

"Alright then, ladies first." Melman said with a gesture of his hoof toward the water. Gloria smirked lightly and walked up in front of Melman and stroked his chest slowly.

"You know what's funny? I don't actually feel much like swimming at the moment. How about we do something before we go swimming?" Gloria asked with and seductive smile. Melman, a little oblivious to what she was getting at, tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean, Gloria?" Melman asked innocently. Gloria giggled then smirked.

"If you come down here, I'll show you." Gloria replied. Melman nodded lightly, still unaware, and sat down so he was a little closer to her level then lowered his face to hers.

"Ok. I'm here, now what?" Melman asked. Gloria giggled softly and kissed his neck before laying down on her back. She then lightly tugged at his front legs which caused his body to be right above hers. Melman blushed lightly under his fur realizing what she was getting at.

"You sure Gloria? You actually want to... mate? What if... it doesn't work? What if we're no good at it?" Melman asked nervously. Gloria nuzzled him lovingly before responding.

"We love each other Melman. That's all that matters. We can make it work." Gloria replied with a soft blush. Melman nodded lightly then leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Gloria blushed a little more and returned the kiss. After a short while, Melman's long tongue began to explore the outside of Gloria's lips. She willingly parted them to let him in. Their tongues gently and slowly explored each other as this was new for both of them. Finally, the pair reluctantly broke for air.

As Gloria caught her breath, Melman leaned down and started planting soft kisses down her front causing her moan softly. Everything felt so right when they were together and this was no exception. Melman paused once he reached the bottom of her stomach. He glanced back up at her seeking permission to continue. Gloria's brown eyes met his green ones and she nodded. Melman slowly slipped his tongue between her legs then passed her entrance and inside of her body. Gloria arched her back and moaned out his name causing Melman to only continue in earnest. His tongue touched anywhere it could reach which happened to be many areas considering his long tongue. After a while, he pulled his tongue out and licked his lips then stood up before sitting down again, this time making sure his now erect member was closer to Gloria. Gloria blushed lightly feeling him against her then looked at him. He too was looking at her once again asking her permission. Gloria nodded and clutched at his front legs. Slowly, Melman pushed his member into her entrance. Gloria gasped softly at his size and clutched his legs tighter. Melman looked down at her and softly kissed her forehead, assuring her that everything would be alright then pushed himself all the way into her. Gloria gasped and moaned softly, wanting more. Melman obliged and began thrusting his member in and out of her body while he ran his tongue along her chest and neck. Time passed and his thrusts became faster and more forceful causing both to moan in unison. Eventually it was too much for Gloria to stand and she reached her climax, moaning her lover's name. Melman followed shortly after and collapsed on top of Gloria.

Both lay panting for a moment, still catching their breath. Gloria then softly kissed Melman's cheek and Melman pulled out of her body and laid down beside her.

"That was wonderful, Melman." Gloria said once she was breathing normally again. Melman nuzzled her cheek lightly and smiled softly with a light blush.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I did too." Melman said. Gloria giggled softly and stroked the side of Melman's face.

"I told you it would work." Gloria said with a smirk. Melman chuckled lightly and nodded.

"That you did. On top of that, we have an actual reason to go swimming now." Melman said with a grin. Gloria smiled and nodded.

"That's very true." Gloria giggled before standing up and walking to the water. Melman followed and then the two waded into the water to enjoy their morning swim.

* * *

The End


End file.
